


Apart

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, Jihoon - Fandom, P.O - Fandom, k pop - Fandom, pyo jihoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Jihoon misses his girlfriend (reader)





	Apart

You hear the door unlock and fly off the couch, your boyfriend, Jihoon, was finally home. As soon as he comes in the door his face breaks in a wide smile. You wrap your arms around him, “I missed you so much, baby” you whisper, nuzzling into him. “I missed you too”, his deep voice reverberates through his chest. He kisses your forehead and leans down, scooping you up in his arms, you start to protest, but as soon as your lips part, he kisses you full of passion. He makes his way to the bedroom in long even strides. He places you gently on the bed, peeling his shirt off before climbing over you. 

 

His lips meet yours in a soft yet passionate kiss, your tongue slips past his lips, as you fingers find their way into his soft locks. He moans quietly, positioning himself between your legs and gently grinding into you. His lips move down your body, slowly stripping you of your shirt, pressing his lips anywhere he could. He gently sucks a little mark on the underside of one of your breasts, you mewl, arching into him slightly, letting your eyes flutter closed. His large hands gently massage your breasts as his mouth slowly moves down your torso, placing sweet kisses on every part of you. He pulls off your pants, placing soft kisses down each leg, from thigh to ankle and back again. 

 

You are panting, your panties soaked when his lips brush against the apex of your thighs. He nuzzles you, eliciting a gasp from you. He slowly drags your panties down your legs, then kisses up your thighs again. He places a few gentle kisses on your outer lips, before pressing his tongue past them, making sudden contact with your clit. You moan, as he slowly moves his tongue back and forth, stoking a fire in you. He presses his tongue into your entrance, it moves languidly against your walls, before he surprises you with a quick strong lick to your neglected bud. He slips one thin digit into you, slowly pumping in and out as he licks your clit in short strokes. He speeds up, driving you closer to climax, you moan, hips bucking towards him of their own accord. He lets out a muffled sound, which vibrates through you, bringing you to the edge. He adds another finger as your thighs start to quiver. You grip the sheets, “Mmmm, Jihoon”, you moan, cumming around his fingers. 

 

His fingers slow to a stop, before removing himself and lounging on the bed beside you. You catch your breath as his fingers lazily graze over your arm. You pull him against you, planting a chaste kiss against his lips, before leaving a trail of kisses down his body. You tug off his jeans, kissing his thighs at a leisurely pace. He is panting when you finally wrap your lips around his head, sucking softly to pull him into your mouth. Your hand grips the base of his cock, as your mouth moves down his shaft. He moans, fingers lacing through your hair. Your hand and mouth move in unison and you hum. He moans in response, his hips push up. His fingers tense in your hair, his free hand tenses into a fist. You taste the salt of his precum as your tongue swipes over his head, another moan falls from his lips. You move up and down a few more times, being gently guided by his hand in your hair, then you sit up, letting him slide from your mouth. 

 

You straddle him, slowly sinking onto his length until he rests fully inside you. Your hips move languidly, rolling against him. You speed up, making him moan, the deep rumble of his voice reverberating through your bodies. He sits up, breaking your rhythm for a moment. You find it again easily when your lips collide in a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss. His long arms envelope you as his tongue slips past your lips. Your arms rest on his shoulders, hips moving fast as your pleasure builds. You break the kiss, letting out a moan, and he peppers your neck and chest with sloppy open mouthed kisses. He moves against you, matching your pace perfectly. He moans, sending a flutter through you, driving your hips to reach a fevered pace. You pull his face to yours, burying your moans in a kiss as you climax. Your walls clench around him, eliciting a low groan from him. 

 

He moves you, pressing your body into the bed, his weight resting in his elbows as he snaps into you. You cry out, overstimulation already driving you towards another climax. Your nails dig into his shoulders, as his lips find your sensitive neck. He kisses you, nips at your earlobe, sucks a love bite into the soft skin just under your ear. His hips move faster, you meet his thrusts, whimpering with pleasure. Your lips collide in a passionate kiss, he bites your lower lip, spiralling you into your climax. You cry out again, walls spasming around his cock. “Ah, Y/N” he groans spilling into you. His hips still, his head hangs in the crook of your neck. He catches his breath, rolling off to lay beside you. He absently traces patterns on your stomach. 

 

After a few moments of bliss, he gets up, cocking his head at you before scooping you into his arms again. “Let’s get cleaned up”his voice rumbles through you. You nod and the two of you take a quick shower before crashing back into the bed, catching each other up on what happened while you were apart.


End file.
